Daisy: Teleportation Princess
by RomeoOwl
Summary: Ok, if Daisy had a game, this would be it. She finds an injured Goomba and follows it to Daisy cruiser, where he leads her to Isle Granchio, and a whole series of adventures follow. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! VERY SHORT BUT WHATEVER!
1. Introduction

(This is basically how I imagined Daisy's game would be like if she had one. Please rate. Review, and tell me what you think!)

Daisy walked around the mushroom kingdom.

"What a wonderful day! It never gets cold here. I wonder why?" She said, kicking some goombas out of the way. She was heading for Peach's castle, to see Luigi. She jumped onto some blocks, and gasped. An injured goomba wearing a monocle and a top hat was lying on the floor.

"That's odd. Whenever did Goombas start wearing hats and monocles?" She said to herself, walking over to the creature.

"Who is that?" The goomba asked, and Daisy shrieked.

"It talks too? This is odd…" Daisy said, backing off. She was tough, but something told her this was something to get away from.

"Ah! You are Daisy, no?" The goomba said, stumbling onto his feet. Daisy folded her arms.

"Yes. And what of it?"

"I'm Goombsworth, and you have to come with me." He said, walking toward the sea. Daisy, not one to turn down an adventure, followed along.

They came to the docks, and Goombsworth said to Daisy,

"We have to get to Daisy Cruiser." Daisy frowned.

"Why?" She asked. Goombsworth looked around, shiftily.

"I'll say that once we get on the boat. Now hurry!" He said, giving her a slight push.

"Can I get on my ship?" Daisy asked a blue Toad.

"Yes, Miss. Daisy, right away!" He yelled, signalling to a green Toad. The green toad waved a flag, and the door to Daisy cruiser opened. Goombsworth scuttled onto it, hiding along the way. Daisy stepped on too, and sailed off into the sea, wondering just what this Goomba wanted with her…


	2. Tutorial

"So, what am I here for?" Daisy asked, hands on hips. They had been sailing for 2 days, and still, they hadn't got to wherever they were going. Goombsworth blushed.

"Yeah…about that. Follow me." He said, leading her to the bow of the ship.

"I came from a far off island, called Isle Grunchio. The power source there comes from the islands Volcano, Mount Batten. But recently, someone placed a rock over the volcano, and we suspect foul play. We needed someone to come and help us, and I chose you." He explained, while Daisy listened on.

"Why me?" She asked, confused. Goombsworth chuckled, and hopped up some stairs onto a small platform.

"Because you have guts…and teleportation." He said, winking at her. Now it was Daisy's turn to blush.

"Yes, I learnt that only a few months ago, before the strikers tournament." She reminisced, smiling.

"But you need to brush up on your skills." Goombsworth said, smiling. "For example, how would you get up here?" He asked, looking down on Daisy. Daisy could think of no option other than the stairs.

"You can jump using the A button. Give it a try!" Goombsworth said. With that, Daisy jumped onto the platform.

"Woo! That was easy!" She commented, and Goombsworth laughed. He jumped onto a higher platform, and said, "Can you get up this one?"

"Probably not." Daisy remarked, looking up at him.

"But you can! Press A in the middle of a jump to do a double jump, which lets you get up much higher." Goombsworth explained.

Daisy double jumped up onto the platform.

"I never knew I could do that!" She remarked, but Goombsworth had climbed up to an even higher platform.

"WHAAAAAAT! I can't jump THAT!" Daisy yelled, turning away.

"But you can! Just duck using Z, then when you start to flash, press A and you will perform a super jump!" Goombsworth stated. Daisy crouched down, and when she flashed orange, super jumped onto the platform.

"That was easy!" Daisy said, smiling.

"But do you know how to fight?" Goombsworth said, pointing to four life rings. Daisy shrugged.

"Fine. Press B to punch, or, if you want to do a combo, press B three times in a row to punch, then punch again, and then kick! Give it a go." Goombsworth explained. Daisy punched, then punched again, then finally kicked the life ring, smacking it backward. Daisy cheered, but the life ring swung back and hit her on the head. Goombsworth winced.

"I forgot to tell you-duck enemies attacks by ducking with Z. If you move while holding Z, you can crawl." He explained.

"Thanks for telling me…" Daisy muttered under her breath. This time, she punched the life ring, and when it swung back, she ducked to avoid it.

"You can also kick in the air by pressing B in the middle of a jump or double jump. Try it!" Goombsworth said. Daisy nodded, and kicked the life ring, then ducked as she landed.

Then, Goombsworth walked over to a switch.

"If you see a switch like this one, you can stomp on it to activate it. Double jump, then press Z in the air. You will stomp down. You can also use this to squish enemies if you want. Try it on the switch." He said. Daisy double jumped, before smashing down onto the switch. Then, another switch appeared on a wall, very low down.

"Try hitting that switch with your low kick. Duck with Z, then kick down low with A. If you hold it down and someone walks over your leg, you can trip him or her up." Goombsworth explained.

Daisy then ducked down, and kicked the switch. Then, a hole opened in the wall, and a Koopa waddled out.

"Um…Goombsworth…?" Daisy said, gesturing to the Koopa.

"Lets see you destroy this Koopa." Goombsworth replied.

Daisy jumped onto the Koopa, making it go inside its shell. Then, she low kicked it into a wall, where the shell shattered into 1000 tiny pieces. Goombsworth smiled, then scuttled through the hole.

"You can crawl to follow me through, you know how to, right? Hold down Z and use the control stick to crawl around." He said. Daisy groaned as she crawled after him. They came out the hole right next to Daisy cruiser's swimming pool.

"You can swim, too. Just jump in the water. When in, you can tap Z to swim around, and use the control stick to move. If you want to go underwater, press up and start swimming." Goombsworth commented.

"Okay then!" Daisy yelled, jumping in. She swam about for a while, getting used to swimming again. She hadn't swum for ages. Then. She got out, shivering.

"I'll now show you how to use items. First, scroll through your items with left and right on the D-Pad. Try getting the mushroom." Goombsworth said, explaining another thing.

Daisy looked through her items until she reached the mushroom.

"Now what?" Daisy asked.

"Now, press up on your D-Pad to use the item. This mushroom will make you grow for 10 seconds, then you will shrink to normal size again. It's useful for attacking and breaking walls."

Daisy selected the mushroom, and she grew about 4 metres. She stomped around for a bit, then shrunk back down.

"You can stomp boxes, crates and other things to brake them and find items inside." Goombsworth said, as Daisy got used to being small again.

"Right-anything else I can do?" Daisy asked, scratching her head. Goombsworth nodded.

"The more enemies you defeat, the more your flower gauge goes up-When it's full, press the C button to unleash the move: Flower Fury! It has the same effect as a star." Goombsworth said, before gasping.

"Silly me! You can teleport too!" Goombsworth stated.

"Yeah-how do I do that?" Daisy asked.

"By shaking the Wii remote, you will teleport a few metres in front of you. You can teleport through grid fences, or bars, but not solid walls." Goombsworth said.

Daisy tried it out a few times, laughing.

"Now, I will put your skills to the test! Petey!" Goombsworth yelled.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Daisy muttered.

Petey Piranha came walking from behind a wall. He roared, and then charged at Daisy. Daisy teleported to the side then kicked Petey in the stomach while in the air. Petey roared, and Daisy flinched. But she then stomped on his head, and Petey stopped.

He seemed to laugh, then picked Daisy up and started hugging her.

"Hey…! You! Mr. Petey! Put me DOWN!" Daisy shrieked as Petey hugged her some more.

"I think he likes you!" Goombsworth said, chuckling.

"We could use him as a friend for heavy work. Ah! We're here!" Goombsworth yelled, jumping up and down at the sight of the island.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(Uh! Writing this was such a PAIN! I promise not to do control refrences in the future, but i had to 'cuz this is like the tutorial level, y'know? Please, I'm welcome to all ideas, and constructive criticism. (no flames).)**


	3. Arrival

"Welcome to Isle Granchio, where your wish is OUR reality!" A green Pianta announced loudly to Daisy. Daisy winced.

"Um…thanks. Where am I?" Daisy asked him, but he had already ran off. Daisy cursed loudly and turned to Goombsworth.

"Um… Miss. Daisy, you are in Granchio Square! Infact, you can tell where you are by looking at the map in your menu! Press + or – to access your menu. Here you can see where you are, what you have to do next, character selection screens, and saving the game. Pretty simple. Right now, on your objectives, what does it say?" He said.

Daisy looked at her menu.

"Ok…I have to go inspect mount batten." Daisy explained, looking about. Petey groaned and pointed at the huge volcano situated at the top of the island. He started to walk through the busy square, which was very pretty.

Palm trees scattered around the place tied in with the huge fountain with the statue of a crab at the top. Some young Pianta kids were playing in the pool with rubber duck rings.

"Well, I'd better get moving!" Daisy said, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

At the top of Mount Batten, three figures stood. One, a goomba, one, a mutated piranha plant, and one, a human being.

"Lets try out Petey's strength!" Goombsworth said to Daisy.

Daisy stepped behind Petey, while Petey just stood there.

"Ah yes! The controls, right! Moving, jumping, ducking, crawling, and swimming are pretty much the same. But Petey can't teleport, or use flower fury, and fights very different to you." Goombsworth said, remembering his duty.

Petey ran about. He was much slower than Daisy, that much was obvious. But he was stronger than Daisy.

"Press B to use a head butt. If you hold down B, then you can bite, and tapping B lets you swing your arms about to knock down enemies and bad guys. Try some moves out on a boulder." Goombsworth stated.

Petey head butted some rocks and smiled with confidence.

"Shake the Wii remote to spit mud at bad guys. It doesn't hurt, but it slows them down an awful lot." Goombsworth explained.

"When your attack gauge is full, the C button lets you use charge! This move can knock down normally unbreakable walls, but not all of them…" Goombsworth explained, while Petey tried hitting some rocks. Daisy coughed.

"Hey, my journal says we should be hitting the rock covering up the top of the mountain…" Daisy said, leafing through her journal.


End file.
